O Preço de Alguns Sonhos
by Pandora Imperatrix
Summary: O sonho de Ami sempre foi estudar da Alemanha, mas ser uma Senshi envolve sacrifícios maiores que sonhos de infância. Série: A Outra Chance.


**Disclaimer: Ainda não recebi nenhuma ligação me avisando que Naoko morreu e deixou tudo pra mim.**

**Essa fic se passa após A Outra Chance.**

**Mil obrigadas a Cat pela beta *heart* Infelizmente Ana ainda não está podendo betar, então os erros de gramática ficam por minha conta.**

* * *

**O Preço de Alguns Sonhos**

_"Toda vez que nos despedimos,  
eu morro um pouquinho  
Todo vez que nos despedimos,  
eu me pergunto por que um pouquinho  
Por que os deuses do céu,  
que devem estar a par de tudo,  
Pensam tão pouco em mim  
permitem que você vá embora?"_

_Ella Fitzgerald – Ev'ry Time We Say Goodbye_

Ao ouvir o som de alguém entrando e tirando os sapatos, Ami colocou a caneca em cima da mesa de centro e se virou para receber a mãe com um sorriso, mas a matriarca lhe retribuiu com uma careta cansada, não mantendo contato visual com Ami, mas com o formulário do lado da canela da mesma.

- Nada ainda?

- Eles não vão ligar, mãe.

A mulher lançou a filha um sorriso triste, se sentou ao lado desta, largando a bolsa no canto do sofá e a abraçando pelos ombros.

- Oh amor, eu sinto muito – ela beijou os cabelos azulados de Ami que fechou os olhos e inspirou o cheiro de éter que aprendera a associar com a mãe – sei o quanto você queria essa bolsa – ela se afastou um pouco, somente o suficiente para olhar a filha nos olhos – tenho certeza que vão aparecer outras oportunidades, não fique chateada.

- É... Você está certa – respondeu meio aérea, se controlando para não demonstrar tristeza na voz.

- Olha, eu vou tomar um banho e daí a gente conversa, ok? – ela se levantou e foi caminhando em direção a sua suíte. – Eu sei que tínhamos combinado de passarmos mais tempo juntas, mas com sua faculdade e o novo sistema na clínica está difícil! Vamos aproveitar para colocar o papo em dia hoje.

- Você não está cansada, mamãe? – Ami perguntou, levantando o tom de voz para que a outra a escutasse.

- Não! Nada de cansaço, quero passar tempo com você. Pegue aquele vinho que seu pai deixou aí da última vez. Vamos ver se aquilo lá presta.

Mais tarde, após da garrafa inteira de vinho branco só terem sobrado taças meio vazias, que mãe e filha bebericavam sentadas no tapete e escoradas na poltrona observando as últimas chamas da lareira se apagarem lentamente, o outono começara cedo e mais gélido que o normal aquele ano. Dra. Mizuno, obviamente um pouco alterada, largou sua taça e abraçou a filha com força.

- Hmmm – fez ela, beijando o topo da cabeça da filha - eu sei que você está triste, meu bem, – Ami fez menção de que iria dizer algo, mas a mãe a impediu – não adianta tentar negar, estudar na Alemanha é uma coisa que você quer faz tanto tempo!

Ami nada disse, somente mechou os olhos e enfiou o rosto na curva no pescoço da mãe, satisfeita em ainda poder ter aquele calor, de ainda poder pedir colo.

- Mas sabe de uma coisa? – a mais velha afastou Ami o suficiente para que pudesse a olhar nos olhos – Alemanha parece ser _tão_ longe, – a expressão que a mãe fez para dar ênfase foi tão estranha que, a despeito de si mesma, a Senshi quase riu – eu sentiria falta de te encontrar de madrugada para nossos papos bêbados de insônia. E não dá pra eu te abraçar forte assim com você em outro continente, né?

Antes que Ami pudesse perceber, o abraço virou uma sessão de cócegas que só parou quando Ami concordou que não ficaria mais com aquele humor de cemitério.

Mais tarde, em sua cama, Ami deixou um suspiro lhe escapar, as palavras da mãe haviam lhe servido como bálsamo aliviador e com o álcool fazendo sua cabeça parecer mais leve, sabia que não ia demorar muito para dormir. Já não se sentia tão culpada por ter omitido da mãe que nem sequer pudera atender a entrevista para a bolsa de estudos na Alemanha. Havia coisas mais importantes em sua vida no momento. Sempre haveria. Fora tola em achar que os últimos anos de paz permitiria uma licença de seus deveres como Senshi para realizar o sonho antigo. É claro que o julgamento dos Shitennou haveria de cair no mesmo dia de sua entrevista… Ami deu um beijo de boa noite em Sra. Mizuno, que lhe sorriu, desejou bons sonhos e fechou a porta do quarto ao sair.

Suspirou outra vez, se deitando de barriga para cima, olhando as sombras que as cortinas faziam no teto, que iam se espiralando e se alongando preguiçosamente em sequencias incertas, até o sentimento de perda se ter quase totalmente adormecido, enquanto ela entrava no mundo dos sonhos.

oOo

- Ok, você já contou toda sua vida e eu já contei minha, mas ainda não me explicou o porquê essa cara de quem chupou limão azedo. – disse Izou com um sorriso de canto.

Doutora Carolin Wahler riu e empurrou Izou com o quadril afetuosamente. A Doutora era uma mulher alta, sua pele escura contrastava hipnoticamente com seus olhos azuis vibrantes, o produto exótico da mistura de uma mãe ariana com pai afro-alemão. Ela e Izou haviam se conhecido no colégio interno alemão, onde ambos estudaram durante parte da infância.

- Mentira! Você não me contou nada, – ela terminou seu Martini e piscou para o barman do clube noturno que estavam, fazendo um novo pedido antes de continuar sua conversa – fugiu de todas as minhas perguntas! – ela acusou, já estava um pouquinho bêbada, o que intensificava seu comportamento provocativo – Ainda não tenho ideia do que você está fazendo aqui, morando no Japão, com aquele seu primo lindo e o resto dos seus amiguinhos sexy – terminou a frase com um sorrisinho maroto, Izou fingiu choque.

- Você sinceramente acha aquela criatura sem classe do Midori, sexy? Sério mesmo?

Ela riu e o empurrou novamente com o quadril, dessa vez com mais força.

- Não acredito que você seja imune a aquelas covinhas!

- Sou imune, ou melhor, repelido por aquela caipirice toda, isso sim!

Ela gargalhou.

- Sempre o menininho rico nariz em pé você, Izou. Ai se fosse eu, morando com uma gracinha daquelas…

- Pode levar! – ele pediu mais um de seus drinks extremamente coloridos e com gosto de bala. Quando o barman o olhou com estranhamento, ele assoprou um beijo.

- E você acabou de me provar correta, completamente desviando da minha acusação completamente válida, de que você está fugindo das minhas perguntas.

-Você também não quis me contar porque está aborrecida, então estamos quites.

- Ok, ok! É que eu só vim aqui no Japão para conhecer uma aluna brilhante de medicina que se candidatou para uma oportunidade de bolsa em Leipzig, mas a menina não apareceu na entrevista que tinha comigo anteontem e não deu nenhuma desculpa – ela bufou exasperada – fiz toda essa viagem à toa! Mas o que me chateia mais é que ela realmente parecia promissora. Pelo que eu pesquisei, ela chegava até mesmo a ser um tipo de celebridade por aqui. A primeira do país desde os 13 anos.

Izou sentiu seu estômago despencar, colocou o colo de volta no balcão, seu humor mudando completamente.

- Como… Como ela se chama?

Carolin ergueu uma sobrancelha, desconfiada.

- Mizuno Ami, por quê?

Ele suspirou.

- Eu a conheço. Você ainda pode ficar por aqui mais algum tempinho? Posso fazer com que vocês se encontrem.

- Você acha mesmo que eu devia dar mais uma chance a ela?

- Absolutamente. Eu desconfio saber do motivo pelo qual ela não apareceu na sua entrevista. Ligue pra ela de novo, aposto que ela vai ficar felicíssima em te atender.

Ela fez um muxoxo e tomou o resto da bebida.

- Se você diz… Bem, é melhor do que voltar de mãos vazias… – ela sorriu largamente – Mas agora me conte sobre aquele ruivo lindo, ele é mesmo aquele astrólogo canadense que vivia aparecendo nos periódicos?

Izou grunhiu com falsa irritação.

- É outro idiota. Não tão idiota quanto Midori, mas você sabe como americanos são…

oOo

Ami ainda não acreditava que aquilo estava acontecendo com ela. Havia com tanto sucesso sufocado suas esperanças de que aquilo iria acontecer de fato, que na manhã seguinte a conversa com a mãe nem ao menos havia pensado na oportunidade perdida. Recebera uma sms de Makoto e fora encontrar as meninas na casa desta.

A tarde tranquila e cheia de risos, Makoto havia definitivamente vencido seu bloqueio culinário e, como se adivinhasse que Ami estava precisando de um pouco de mimo – por algum motivo a Senshi de Mercúrio não havia contado às amigas da ligação que recebera de Leipzig – havia preparado seus muffins de queijo preferidos, o que não agradou tanto assim Minako e Usagi que, sendo duas formiguinhas convictas, acabaram por convencer Makoto a voltar para cozinha e fazer biscoitos de chocolate.

Ami estava na varanda tomando um pouco de ar. Amava suas amigas, mas ainda era a uma criatura introspectiva, precisava de alguns momentos a sós para que as outras não a exaurissem muito rápido. Com anos de amizade, as outras nem de importavam mais com suas pequenas ausências. O prédio onde Makoto morava não era muito alto e Ami ainda podia ver as feições das pessoas que caminhavam pela calçada, tinha quase certeza que estava reconhecendo um certo loiro no final da rua quando sentiu um par de braços, que sem dúvida nenhuma pertenciam a Usagi – quem mais invadiria seu espaço pessoal tão abruptamente assim? – a abraçarem.

- Usagi-chan! – ela se virou, tentando se livrar do abraço de urso.

Usagi a largou, mas não soltou sua mão.

- Vem, Ami-chan, tem uma coisa que eu queria dizer a todas vocês.

A duas voltaram para a sala de estar onde as outras três conversavam animadamente. Minako e Rei pareciam ter se juntado para provocar Makoto por algum motivo, já que o rosto desta estava terrivelmente corado.

- Hey, meninas! – chamou Usagi. – Quero dizer uma coisa importante, por favor, não riam.

- Ihh isso parece sério, – comentou Makoto com falsa preocupação enquanto mordia seu muffin.

- Nah, conhecendo aquela lá, aposto que é alguma besteira – riu-se Rei.

Minako a acompanhou no riso, Ami apertou os lábios para não fazer o mesmo quando Usagi apanhou um muffin na mesa de centro e acertou a cabeça da sacerdotisa. A partir daí a guerra começou. Ami até tentou ficar de fora, mas fora acertada por um muffin vindo de Minako.

- OK, CHEGA! NADA DISSO NA MINHA CASA! – gritou Makoto. As Senshi pararam com a guerrinha instantaneamente.

Nesse momento, um pedaço de queijo escorreu por sua franja, estragando o efeito de seriedade causado pelo grito da Senshi de Jupiter, dando asas a uma crise de riso de todas as meninas que demorou um tempo para morrer. Usagi se levantou com dificuldade, sua barriga ainda doendo por causa dos risos.

- Como eu estava dizendo, tenho algo importante pra dizer, - Rei estava pronta para fazer outro comentário e interromper a princesa, quando Minako enfiou um cookie na boca desta, a calando – obrigada, V-chan – Minako fez uma cômica continência – O que eu quero dizer é que, de verdade, eu estou muito agradecida pelos sacrifícios que todas você vêm feito todos esses anos. Especialmente agora, com a chegada dos meninos, - no rosto dela havia uma expressão suave, mas o riso havia desaparecido por completo – às vezes, eu não acho justo que vocês tenham que passar por tudo isso... E, eu quero que vocês saibam que, por mim, cada uma de vocês deveria ser livre para perseguir os próprios sonhos. Eu amo _tanto_ vocês todas! E mesmo que, por algum motivo, nós fiquemos afastadas isso nunca vai mudar, e eu nunca vou desejar nada mais do que tudo de bom para vocês. – acabou, seus olhos cor de safira brilhando com sinceridade profunda.

O que pontuou o final do discurso foi outro muffin voador, dessa vez vindo de Minako.

- O que? – perguntou ela quando todas a olharam feio – Ela estava sendo deprimente, olha a cara da Ami-chan! Ela estava quase chorando.

- Com licença? – retrucou Ami, que de fato estava movida pelas palavras da princesa.

- V-chan, como ousa usar a nossa pura e inocente Ami-chan para seus propósitos malignos? – perguntou Usagi com uma expressão assustadora – Você vai pagar _caro _por isso!

Então as duas começaram outra guerra de comida, para desespero de Makoto. Ami levou a mão a testa, baixando a face para esconder um sorriso das brincadeiras tolas de suas amigas.

Na manhã seguinte, a enviada de Leipzig ligou novamente, a entrevista marcada para aquela mesma tarde. É claro que fora aceita. Dra. Carolin Wahler voltara para a Alemanha no dia seguinte e Ami passou as duas últimas semanas se organizando para a mudança. Seriam três anos longe de Tóquio.

As meninas prepararam uma festa dois dias antes de sua data de partida. Cheia de seus doces preferidos, memórias, muitas lágrimas e, é claro, desejos de sucesso e felicidade. Na noite anterior a partida de Ami, Dra. Mizuno havia entrado no quarto da filha e se deitado com ela, dizendo iria morrer de saudades, mas que estava tão, _tão_ orgulhosa.

oOo

Ami apertou com força as mãos enluvadas em volta da alça de sua mala de mão, tomou mais um gole de seu café, ficando superficialmente consciente de que alguém se sentava ao seu lado.

- Alemanha, não é mesmo? Mamoru-san me contou.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram, mas ela demorou um pouco para virar o rosto e encarar os olhos verdes pertencentes a dono da voz que ela tão bem conhecia e quem ela havia, com sucesso, evitado desde o julgamento.

- Ah, olá Saitou-san, – disse de sorriso educado nos lábios, incapaz de esconder o constrangimento da voz – não sabia que estava saindo do país, também.

- Estou voltando para França, – disse ele se aprumando, mas logo acrescentou – Não para sempre, não poderia, tenho deveres agora, você mais do que ninguém entenderia – ele riu fracamente – mas tenho coisas a fazer por lá…

O silêncio reinou entre os dois, Izou enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e passou a observar o vai e vem das pessoas pelo aeroporto, enquanto Ami observava os espirais que o creme fazia na superfície escura de sue café pensativamente.

- Você vai contar a ela, sua noiva? – finalmente disse, encontrando o olhar dele mais uma vez. Os longos cabelos avermelhados lhes caiam sobre o ombro coberto por um pulôver azul acinzentado, suavizando a sua face, era a primeira vez que Ami os via soltos. O rosto dele era tão delicado, ele de fato parecia um dos arcanjos nos afrescos das paredes da igreja da antiga escola de Rei.

Os lábios de Izou se curvaram num pequeno sorriso e ele voltou a olhar para frente.

- Ainda não me decidi, – ele riu – na verdade não me decidi sobre nada do que vou dizer a ela, estou esperando chegar lá e ver o que acontece.

- Entendo… – suspirou – É realmente difícil contar. Nem Usagi-chan conseguiu contar ainda a família dela, e um segredo que até Usagi-chan consegue gravar é um senhor segredo! – os dois riram, Ami sentiu o coração acelerar e se xingou internamente, ainda estava muito frágil para ficar por perto dele. – O avó de Rei-chan meio que sabe, mas nunca comenta nada. Mina-chan nunca teve uma relação boa o bastante com a família para contar, Mako e Mamoru-san infelizmente nunca tiveram ninguém pra contar e quanto a mim… Bem, eu já tentei contar a minha mãe, mas não sabia por onde começar. A única "pessoa normal" que realmente soube foi Urawa-kun, mas ele foi salvo de um monstro e depois foi _o_ monstro, é complicado… – finalizou a moça de cabelos azuis, quase como um suspiro de desabafo.

Ela fez uma careta, Izou sorriu. Uma voz metálica avisou que o voo de Ami estava à espera tinha começado a receber os passageiros abordo.

Ami se levantou, Izou a acompanhou, ambos sem saber como dizer adeus. Uma mulher com um bebê passou apressada perto deles, esbarrando no café de Ami que respingou nas roupas do Shitennou.

- Oh, que desastre!

- Não, – disse ele sacodindo a manga molhada, sorte que o café já estava mais para morno que para quente – não tem problema.

Ela remexeu na bolsa, tirando de lá um lenço marfim para que ele se limpasse.

- Vou acabar manchando seu lenço.

- Não tem problema, tem certeza que não se queimou?

- Não, está tudo bem, seu café não estava muito quente e eu estou usando uma blusa por baixo.

- Oh, céus! Mil perdões de verdade…

- Não foi culpa sua, para com isso! – ele riu, bem humorado.

- Ami-chan! – um coro de vozes femininas chamaram. Os dois se vivaram, as demais Inner Senshi se aproximavam, de sorrisos agridoces na cara.

- Parece que elas vieram se despedir.

Ela sentiu sua garganta formar um nó e seus olhos umedecerem. É claro que ela queria ir, claro que queira realizar seus sonhos, mas ao mesmo tempo era _tão_ difícil partir.

A voz metálica anunciou outro voo.

- Este é o meu. Até a volta, Mizuno-san – ele ofereceu a mão livre a ela.

Ami se virou de volta a ele, aceitando a mão erguida. Não resistindo, Izou levou a mão enluvada aos lábios, Ami lhe congratulou com um riso lacrimoso e ele a soltou quase ao mesmo tempo em que as meninas os alcançaram.

- Até meninas!

- Você também está indo para a Alemanha? Que romântico!

Usagi ganhou uma cotovelada de Minako pelo comentário. Izou se segurou para não rir.

- Não, Usagi-chan, estou indo passar um tempo com a família na França. Tome conta dos outros pra mim enquanto eu estou fora, ok?

A loira o abraçou enquanto as outras se juntaram em volta de Ami fazendo perguntas e trocando despedidas, mas ela chegou a virar o rosto quando ele finalmente desapareceu na multidão de passageiros.

oOo

Sentado em sua poltrona, Izou levou o lenço azul aos lábios, o nome dela estava bordado no canto em caracteres latinos com o símbolo de mercúrio ao lado. Tinha um perfume suave de algo mentoso e anticéptico que ele, por algum motivo, sempre associou a segurança e conforto.

O avião levantou voo e Izou se perguntou quanto tempo levaria pra que ele visse os olhos azuis de Ami outra vez.

* * *

**N/A: Juro que não é por maldade do meu coração que nenhum dos ships estão encontrando o felizes para sempre, mas eu tenho que respeitar o ritmo dos personagens ué. Mas a próxima é Jupiter/Nephrite e creio que já esgotei a quota de angst entre esses dois – pelo menos por um tempo muhahaha – esperem fluff! **

**Notaram que eu mudei de username? Fazia tempo que eu queria!**

**Bem, é isso. Vejo vocês na próxima One Shot.**

**Beijos.**


End file.
